worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Heidemarie Twitter Story Translation
A group of short stories about Heidemarie W. Schnaufer. The Japanese original can be found here. Part 1 I'm flying under the low hanging clouds. There are sparsely houses on the meadows that spread under my eyes. Everything is black, sometimes deep grey. As I change my senses a faint green light appears and runs along the ups and downs and obstacles of the terrain. It's not strictly speaking seeing. It feels like the things sensed with magic overlap with vision, but you can't convey this feeling to people. From the information from maps, I reconstruct a three dimensional view, that's what it kind of is. There is a Neuroi's figure in the space in front of me. The size is... medium. The other's from my squad have already returned to base after using up all their magic power and ammunition, but I can handle this alone. I slowly increase the output of my favourite unit, Bf 110, and get closer behind and below in it's blindspot. Even though it's a blind spot, it's more about how the beam discharging organs are arranged in this type, and my experiences with similar enemies. Heading from this direction is relatively safe. Because of the light twinkling of my radar, I changed from the magic senses into night vision. I peeked at the Neuroi between the rifts in the clouds and saw the red light it emits. Length 30 meters, wingspan about 40 meters. A boomerang like structure, it was all just one big wing, with a sharp tail. I've become accustomed to calling this type of Neuroi a "stingray". The beam discharging organs looked like a bad skin disease on an animal. I wasn't sure if the Neuroi changed it's position to look at the ground, but now that it had exposed itself by coming below the clouds I had a great opportunity. I suddenly accelerated and slipped under the Neuroi's belly, shooting at the beam discharging organs on it's left and right wing, destroying them. If it was a normal airplane, it would already be considered shot down, but even with pieces peeling off and having lost it's posture, the Neuroi started ascending and hid itself inside the clouds. The Bf 110 can be equipped with a large quantity of utilities and it is very stable but it can't withstand too tight turns, so it was hard to follow the Neuroi that was doing urgent maneuvers. I let it get safety in the clouds but I constantly confirmed it's position with my radar and night vision, and headed towards an advantageous position for the second shot. It sloppily shot some small beams in my direction but I didn't even need to dodge them. Flying less than a minute I got above the sea of clouds that was illuminated by the pale moonlight. I clearly saw the Neuroi's black back as it rose up there too. I didn't need radar or night vision anymore. The parts I had destroyed were already halfway in their regeneration. Instead of commencing a sporadic attack, I opted to calmly fire at various places where the core might be located. The second line of bullets pierced the core and the Neuroi spread into pieces becoming one with the clouds. ...There is no response in radar. Returning to base... Category:Transcript/Translation